Hikari
by HikariShindo1992
Summary: Since that day seven years ago his life would never be the same. Has it all been left in the past? Can Yuki hep his lover, or will the Shindo curse live on?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own gravitation

"I'm surprised it even had to come to this Shuichi, Hikari," the man said, addressing the two children in front of him.

The young boy's eyes widened in fear. Looking over to the girl beside him, he saw that her expression mirrored his. "So what are you going to do," he asked, afraid of what was coming.

The man smirked before making his way over to the young girl, and sent her flying across the dark chamber. Shuichi stood and attempted to run and check to see if the girl was all right, but as he did this, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. He fell to the floor his black bangs falling into his eyes. As his violet eyes slid shut, the last thing he saw was the girl lying in a pool of her own blood.

Shuichi awoke to the feeling of a wet pillow underneath his head. He had been crying. That dream always managed to do that to him. Glancing at his still sleeping lover then at the clock, which read: 2:15, he got up silently and exited the bedroom.

He made his way to the bathroom. Once safely inside he locked the door and turned the knob of the faucet to the bathroom sink. He gathered the cool water in his hands and drenched his face in it. He then looked into the mirror to watch his glowing red eyes fade back to their normal violet. He sighed. That dream had certainly taken its toll on him, just as it always did.

After checking for a seventh time that his body was exactly the same way as it had been when he had gone to bed that night, he unlocked the bathroom door, only to see his lover leaned against the wall, arms crossed and looking extremely pissed.

"Oh Yuki, you're up. Did I wake you? I'm sorry." Shuichi flinched as he saw the novelists eyes narrow.

"So what did you dream about this time?" His eyes softened slightly. "If there's something wrong you know you can talk to me right?

'Is that concern in his voice,' Shuichi questioned himself. "No it couldn't be, not my Yuki," he concluded. Aloud he said," It's really nothing Yuki, no need to be concerned." He grinned as wide as his mouth would allow. "I just have a supper tiny bladder, that's all. Would you have preferred that I wet the bed?"

"That's funny Shuichi; I didn't hear the toilet flush."

"Ya know Yuki, I'm kinda tired. I think I'm just gonna head on back to bed," he said, pathetically trying to change the subject. Yuki sighed. It was obvious that he was not going to get his bone headed lover to talk tonight either. He followed his lovers' suit, and headed back to bed.

As Shuichi settled in for yet another uncomfortable night, his thoughts returned to the little girl in his dreams, and his memories. As he drifted off his tears hit the pillow beneath him as he thought of how cute her smile had been.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I decided to go back and make a few grammatical corrections to my story before adding new chapters to\o it. Unfortunately, there's really no saving this one without changing it completely. Oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own gravitation

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hiro watched as Shuichi yawned for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. It was only natural that his best friend would be losing sleep. After all, _that _time of the year was rapidly approaching. While the guitarist did not know the exact date of the event that always got the singer so worked up, he did know that it was around this time every year that the singer seemed sing the blues. However even though he knew this behavior was a normal yealy occurrence, he could not help but worry over his best friend and his mental state.

"Shuichi are you alright, you don't look too good." He then lowered his voice and continued. "I know that _it_ is coming up, but you shouldn't be losing this much sleep over it. It's already been seven years since then. You'd think that someone would have moved on, even if only little bit."

Shuichi's eyes widened, and then narrowed into dangerous slits. In a frightening voice he bellowed, "Do you really think I could forget something like that? Do you think you could bring yourself to understand what it felt like to see her dead? How can I move after such a traumatizing experience? You tell me, how am I supposed to act?"

"Hold on," Hiro defended. He held his hands up as though he were protecting himself from some sort of attacker. "There's no reason to get so worked up. I didn't mean it the way you think I did. I just don't think that dwelling on the past the way you have been good for you."

"Not good for me, huh," Shuichi whispered to himself. His face took on a dejected appearance. He turned on his heal and slowly exited the room.

"Why," he asked no one in particular. "Why couldn't it have been me instead," he yelled. "Why did it have to be this way?"

He turned and punched the wall beside him, the rested his head on it. Tears began falling silently, and soon after sobs followed. He sank to the floor, wrapped his arms around his knees and lowered his head to them. His sobs soon subsided to an occasional sniffle however his tears persisted "Happy birthday, Hikari," He whispered to an empty hallway.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ryuichi watched the young girl exit Tohma's office and walk down the corridor, toward the elevators. The girl was incredibly cute in his opinion.

She had long thin raven black hair, with gentle curves. She was thin, not anorexic thin though. She had meat on her bones, just no excess body fat. She had an ample bust, and curves and dips in all the right places. Her eyes were a gold color, shining and glimmering in the light, but still managing to look dull and lifeless.

Although fascinated by her unrivaled beauty, he had a bad feeling about her. It fluttered and ignited in his core, making him feel very ill. What was it exactly that made him feel this way? It felt as though she was taking something precious away from him, even though he had never talked to, nor seen her before in his life. So, why was it that he was feeling this way?

Perhaps it was Kumagoro's fascination with her. Why was he so interested in a girl they had never met before? It upset the singer tremendously.

"Hey Kumagoro, can you stop staring at that girl?" When Kumagoro ignored him, the feeling in his stomach worsened considerably. Ryuichi began to walk in the other direction, clearly upset at the fact that Kumagoro would still not tear his attention away from her.

That made it official. From this point on, Ryuichi decided that he would hate this unknown girl. He stalked off to Tohma's office. He wanted to get as much distance between him and that girl as possible.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Another chapter revised. It's still pretty bad, but not as bad as it was so yay I guess. Did my writing really suck that much back then? Wow.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own gravitation

Shuichi lifted his head to feel the warm shower water pound down on his face. Today had been quite vexing. Ryuichi had discovered him huddled on the floor, and only because the older singer had been speeding down the hallway.

Ryuichi had tripped over Shuichi, knocking both men to the ground. After exclaiming his most sincere apologies, he went on to hurriedly ask Shuichi about some girl that had been wandering about the building. He then stood up, retrieved the stuffed animal that had flown out of his hands, and hurried off in pursuit of the mysterious girl, without even waiting for Shuichi's answer.

Afterward Shuichi had made a trip to the bathroom to wash off his face, still wondering about the girl. However, his curiosity was forgotten because of the workload that had been presented to him, curtsey of Mr. K. He had spent a rather stressful day at work, and returned home to find his lover, also hard at work in his study.

Shuichi had taken this opportunity to lock himself in the bedroom he shared with Yuki and rummage through their closet. He had pulled out an old beat up shoebox, that was left in such and obvious place that Yuki never bothered to check what was inside.

The contents of the box were from Shuichi's childhood. After a traumatic experience seven years ago, he had used this box to get rid of things that stirred up painful memories. Still, he thought it necessary to look back at these mementos occasionally. He did not feel right simply forgetting those memories, painful as they may be.

He had opened the box and pulled out the object on top of the mess inside. It was a photograph of two children, a boy and a girl.

The boy had violet eyes and stark black hair that framed his face. He wore a goofy expression filled with mirth and youthfulness.

The girl also had black hair, but hers curled slightly and was longer. She two wore an expression of joy, but hers was gentler and shyer. Her eyes were a shimmering gold. A slight blush painted her cheeks.

The boy had his arms around the girl; their faces were pressed together at the cheek. They looked incredibly happy, and indivisible. Shuichi knew that they had felt that way, as though nothing in the world could separate them. How wrong they had been.

Shuichi had stared at that picture for hours, reminiscing about his past. Then he had packed everything away, and waited in the living room until his lover ceased working.

Shuichi felt the warm water soothe away all the pains and aches in his body, but nothing could soothe away the pain he felt in his heart. Not even his beloved Yuki. He shut his eyes, and let his arms fall to his sides as he slipped into the land of his memories.

"Hey Shuichi, what are you going to write for Takahashi Sensei's class?" The girl stood in front of a jungle gym, staring up at the boy currently doing flips. He pretended to ignore her, even though she knew he was faking. She put her hands on her hips, and shook her long black hair back. She took a deep breath then yelled out, "Hey!"

Shuichi fell to the ground but the girl made no move to help him. Her expression feigned anger and annoyance, but it was obvious that under that mask she was very worried. Shuichi smirked to himself, a devious plan forming.

"Oww! Hikari what did you do?" He clamped his eyes shut, and curled himself into a tight ball. She immediately rushed to his side and dropped down next to him. She lowered her face so that she was eye level with him.

"Are you alright Shuichi? No, of course you're not all right. Should I call for help? Oh man, did I _kill_ you? Shuichi are you awake? Don't go to sleep! I heard you not supposed to do that! Shuichi speak to me!"

Shuichi watched as tears streamed down her face onto the asphalt under them through slightly open eyes. She's so cute,' he mused. He began to snicker softly, although loudly enough for Hikari to notice.

She looked at the laughing boy on the pavement, her fear slowly being replaced by rage. She immediately stood up and kicked the still laughing child in the stomach. "Shuichi I'm going to kill you!"

"I hope that you won't," a cool voice said. Hikari immediately turned around to face an incredibly beautiful boy.

The boy had pale hair with a bluish tinge. His eyes were a pale lavender color. His skin was incredibly fair, with no pigmentation. He was very pretty. He wore a smile on his face, his eyes were kind.

"Oh Yasuo-kun it's you," Hikari stuttered out nervously. She seemed very embarrassed to be caught in an act of violence. Her face ignited in a deep red blush. Yasuo smile grew gentler, and Shuichi scowled. He felt them to be too lovey dovey for kids in elementary school.

"Hey there albino kid." He ignored the angry stares generating from the girl standing in front of him and continued. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I always hang out with Hikari and Shuichi after school. Why should today be any different?" There was no mocking tone to his voice; he had no intention of being rude. As much as Shuichi would have liked to, he simply could not hate the kid.

They all ascended the jungle gym, playing as children often do. Suddenly realization hit Hikari. "Hey Shuichi, I still didn't get an answer to my question."

"What question," Yasuo asked after doing a flip. He turned to Hikari for an answer.

"Shuichi has his essay for Takahashi-Sensei's class. It's supposed to be about what you want to be when you grow up. Even though I want to hear it from him, I have a pretty good guess as to what he wants to do with his life."

"Oh and what's that," Shuichi taunted grinning from ear to ear.

"Shu-chan wants to be a male singer. He wants to be ultra-famous, and share his music with everyone."

"And Hikari has a similar dream," Shuichi continued. "She too wants to be a singer. She wants to be able to share her music with the world. She'll be great I just know it." He smiled brightly. "And then we'll sing together on a huge stage with lots of people cheering for us."

Yasuo closed his eyes and smiled softly. "Such ambitious friends I have. I don't think my standards for the future are quite that high. My fate has already been decided. I will become the head of my family, no if's and's or butt's. You guys really are lucky; you get to decide your futures for yourselves."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to Yasuo," Shuichi reassured him. "You can do whatever you want when you're older. Once you're legal they can't make decisions for you can they?"

Yasuo attempted to protest, but was cut off by Shuichi's change of subject. "So Hikari how did you find out about my assignment? I mean, we are three grades apart after all. We don't have the same teachers."

"A little birdie told me," she replied smiling.

"And by birdie you mean Hiro, right?" Hikari smiled back at him beautifully, captivating the hearts of both of her companions, and continued climbing to the top of the jungle gym.

Shuichi and Yasuo watched her for a moment awestricken before following after her.

At that point in time they did not know of the fate that would befall them. They did not know that they would not be spending the rest of their days together, as they had always believed. They did not know that Yasuo would go missing, nor that Hikari would eventually die. No, those days they spent together in happy ignorance would be cut short.

Shuichi had felt that he owed it to the both of them to become a singer, to keep their memory alive in his heart. An obligation to his dearest friend and that precious girl.

Shuichi brushed his hair back under the spray of the once warm water, feeling tears roll down his cheeks. He opened his eyes to look down at the showers floor, only to be severely shocked.

There, mixing with the water from the showerhead was blood flowing freely from his person. He shakily lifted his right hand to his check, and wiped off some of the liquid there. Although he did not want to see it there, it did not change the fact that the palm of his hand was covered in blood.

He watched as the shower water cleaned the fluid away, feeling an immense pain in his head. It traveled through his veins, becoming unbearable. He desperately tried to suppress his screams, but could not stop them from tearing free of his throat.

The sound that emerged from him resembled more of a wild animal's howl than human screams of pain. He felt as though he was losing himself, his emotion, common sense, everything. Fear gripped at him as his body pulsated with some primal urge.

He did not notice when Yuki burst through the bathroom door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Author's Note: When I wrote this I envisioned that Hikari Shuichi, Yasuo and Hiro were enrolled in a private escalator school. Hiro and Shuichi are three years older that Yasuo and Hikari and are in the middle school division of the school. Yasuo and Hikari are 5****th**** years in the elementary school division while Shu and Hiro are second years in middle school.**

Beware of the evil cliffhangers. Look forward to the next chapter, and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own gravitation

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuki looked at the pink haired boy currently sleeping in the bed they shared. The novelist had long since changed out of his blood stained clothes. After the incident earlier, he had wanted to call an ambulance to whisk his lover away to the safety of a hospital, but the boy had griped at the novelists ruined shirt begging that he rethink that decision.

And so he had. He always gave in to Shuichi when he gave the most pitiful and sorrowful expression to work with. It was as normal to him as breathing or blinking. It was just something that 'was.'

He had been unsure of what to do after the scene that occurred earlier. After seeing what he had, Yuki would be unconsciously wary of his lover for a long time to come. Shuichi moaned and shifted slightly in his sleep.

He sighed and pet the boys' hair. Yuki smiled when the boy unconsciously arched his head against his touch. What was it that he had seen? His brow furrowed as he recalled the nights events.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Shuichi was acting weird. He had been silent the whole night, and this worried Yuki. When he had gone to check up on the boy he had seen him rummaging through an old box of his. Yuki had never bothered to look in the box, preferring to allow the boy some sort of privacy. Shuichi was currently in the shower.

Yuki resumed working, typing away mindlessly, pumping out a smutty story for the lonely housewives and high school girls all throughout Japan. Lovely.

His hands immediately came crashing down on the keyboard when he heard a blood curdling scream emanate from somewhere within the apartment. Recognizing the voice immediately, he jumped up to aid his screaming lover.

The screaming grew louder and more agonized as he neared the bathroom. He hesitated at the door, afraid of was what was behind it. Gathering his courage he reached for the knob, finding it locked. 'Since when did Shuichi lock the bathroom door?' He wondered to himself.

He knocked on the door, his only response was his lovers consistent screaming. He steeled his nerves and backed away from the door. He then ran at it, hitting it with his entire body weight. He repeated this over and over, forming bruises that he would not notice for days to come. No mental preparation could ready him for what he saw when the door flew open.

He could see behind the frosted glass the silhouette of his lover. The boys head was clutched in his hands, his head thrown back as he screamed out his agony. Yuki trembled as he approached the shower. His hand faltered for only a second as he reached for the handle of the sliding shower door. He slowly opened it, his eyes widening as he saw what the door had hidden from him.

He barely felt his knees make contact with the cold tile of the bathroom floor, his eyes surveying the crimson stained walls of his once immaculate shower. His eyes rested on the straining form of his lover. He felt tears in his eyes. They had come quite easily for someone who had not cried in ages. Fear and panic seeped into his mind, consuming his thoughts entirely.

He stared on, terrified of the boys glowing red eyes. He recalled somewhere in his otherwise blank mind that those eyes should have been a sparking, vibrant violet. Blood leaked unrestrained from his frightening eyes, fat drops of it streaming down his cheeks.

Eiri's gaze traveled upward to the two small, crude black horns that had broken through the skin of his lover's forehead. They appeared to be nubs, but the straining skin around them lead him to believe that there was more to them. Blood also poured out from the open wounds.

The hands that clutched his head had nails much longer than he remembered. The normally manicured, short, kempt nails were now a few centimeters in length, and black in color. They dug into Shuichi's skin, creating horrifying wounds.

He rose to his feet, a sickening feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. "Shuichi," he called out. His voice was much shakier and silent than it had been in his entire life. He reached out his hand, watching how it shook uncontrollably. He rested his hand on the boys naked shoulder then, and almost as though it were an after though squeezed it gently.

The screaming ceased, a dark expression crossing his beloveds face. His feeling of terror grew even stronger. Slowly a head of pink stained red turned toward him. Red eyes glared at him for an elongated moment, before Shuichi collapsed. Yuki quickly caught the boy, so as to avoid him cracking his head on the showers floor.

He turned the boy's face toward him, relived to see that his features had reverted to their normal state and the blood had subsided to tears. Yuki sighed and let his own tears run freely down his face. He held the still naked boy close to his chest, clutching him for dear life. He did not know what to think anymore.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ryuichi turned in his bed, the figure across the room watched him intently. The young man had pale hair skin and eyes, and appeared to be in his late teens. He was dressed in a plain white kimono, and blue hakama pants. His expression was blank. Slowly he made his way he still sleeping Ryuichi.

He been down to the sleeping singer's ear and whispered, "Ryuichi. Please let me go. Forgive me, but the time has come for me to leave you."

'No,' Ryuichi thought to himself. 'You can't leave me, you can't.'

'You promised me Ryuichi. You promised that when the time came for me to go, you would let me. She needs me now. I cannot let her down. Goodbye.'

Ryuichi's eyes opened wide a he yelled out, "No! Kumagoro don't leave me!"

Ryuichi sat up in his bed, sweat poured down his face. His pink stuffed rabbit had been knocked to the farthest edge of the king sized bed. He picked up and hugged it to his chest. "Don't leave me behind," he whispered. And then, he cried.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Author's Note: Hakama pants are kind of pants that you would see a Japanese priest or priestess would wear. They are usually used for special, important occasions. Think Kikiyo from Inuyasha.**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own gravitation

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Shuichi sighed as he surveyed the studio. They had not gotten any work done today. He himself had woken up incredibly late. If Hiro had not called to inform him that work had started hours before, he doubted that he would have even would have woken up at all.

When he had arrived Fugisaki had thrown a fit, saying something about others not putting effort into their work. He had stormed out the room yelling incoherently, but Shuichi somehow managed to catch his name and the word 'lazy' mixed into the boys rant. Somehow, that depressed him.

It was not as if he had meant to be late, things just worked out that way. Something had happened the previous night. What it was, he could not recall. Yuki had told him that he had fainted in the shower. According to the novelist, he had bust through the door and found Shuichi there. He had dried the boy off and put him to bed.

Although he found the idea of fainting valid, he could not find the story completely believable. It was true that he had been overworked and stressed in the past few days, but when he had stepped into the shower, he had been perfectly okay. He had remembered spacing out but after that, there was nothing. Before he knew it, he had woken up in bed, to his Rage Beat ring tone (which he did not find conceited in the least).

Yuki's explanations had been vague. He had not explained why Shuichi had come out unscathed from his fall. The authors reasoning behind his stained clothes had been an ulcer. When Shuichi had complained that if that much blood had left he novelists body he would have been dead, Shuichi was told to "Shut up, and get to work."

As if his day could not get any stranger, Ryuichi had been acting weird all day long. The man seemed to be sulking. When Shuichi had gone to check on him, the older singer had been glaring at Seguchi's office door. Shuichi had backed away, pretending not see a thing.

There had been rumors going around that a new artist would be joining NG Records. According to eyewitness accounts, the girl was cute, and many of the men in the building were anxious to meet her. Rumor was that her stage name was Hikari, a fact that sparked a tiny bit of hope in Shuichi's heart.

Although he wanted to believe that the Hikari that he knew, that he had seen die for himself, had magically reappeared to fulfill her dream of becoming a singer, he simply could not. After all he _had_ seen her die. She had been killed right before his very eyes. However, he still wanted to believe, after all her body had not been recovered. Who knew? Maybe her small corpse wasn't completely devoured by rats.

K entered the room with much more drama that necessary exclaiming, "Big news!" Shuichi turned his head in his direction, clearly unfazed by K's entrance. After all he had been working with the man for over a year now; he had no choice but to become accustomed to the odd behavior. Lest of course, he wanted to go mad.

"Tohma wants you both in his office now." Hiro and Shuichi both stood and exited the room. They made their way to the elevator, K right behind them. They traveled to the seventh floor and walked down the door lined hallway, stopping at the large wooden double doors at the end of it. Hiro knocked, and when Tohma called out his approval of their entrance, they entered the office.

The three men walked into the office to join Fugisaki, Sakano, Ryuichi and an unfamiliar teenage girl. Noriko was not present, preferring to stay at home with her daughter and husband rather than wander around her workplace on her day off.

Tohma cleared his throat before beginning to speak. "This is Hikari," he explained. She bowed before he continued. "As of today I will be her producer and manager." The blond did not notice Ryuichi's sound of disgust. "I believe that this girl had a great deal of potential as a solo artist. I would like all of you to make her feel welcome here at NG. Shindo, I would appreciate it if you would be the one to show her around."

Shuichi's eyes widened before he said, "Yes sir." With that, everyone was dismissed, and Hikari drifted over to the pink haired singer. She looked at him expectantly, but Shuichi was at a loss for words. This girl was stunning. She was thin, but it was an attractive thin, unlike other females in the music industry who chose bulimia as their saving grace. She had a heart shaped face, milky white skin and long wavy black hair. She reminded his so much of the dead Hikari that it scared him.

The pair exited the office together, Shuichi suggesting that they start with placing all the bathrooms, cafeterias, lounges and vending machines in the building. He was surprised to see Ryuichi waiting for them outside of Seguchi's office. The man looked completely distraught.

"Fine then," Ryuichi whispered. "Since he seems to like you so damn much, you can have him! I don't need him anyway!" The eldest of the three threw his stuffed animal, the one that never left his side, at the female singer, hitting her in the chest. He ran off dramatically, tears flowing heavily, leaving two very confused people in his wake.

The girl, unsure of what to do, bent down to pick of the abandoned bunny. As she did so, a silver locket slipped out from her frilly gray blouse. She held the toy up in front of her face and blinked confusedly. "Wha-?" Was all she could manage to say?

Shuichi, who seemed to be very interested in the locket hanging from her pale throat, explained to her the importance of the rabbit. "That's Kumagoro. He belongs to Ryuichi, and is very important to him. I don't know what could have happened to Ryuichi to make him do this. He never goes anywhere without him. Maybe, a fight."

"A fight?" The girl looked as though she wanted to back away from Shuichi, but she was obviously too polite to do so. She was probably the type who would stay put if a hobo sat next to her in the subway.

Shuichi laughed nervously and exclaimed, "Well, never mind any of that! Shall we get going then? We have a lot of ground to cover."

The girl looked back at Kumagoro for a prolonged second before looking up at Shuichi. "Okay," came her delayed response.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later on Shuichi could be found cuddled next to his lover on a sofa, as Yuki worked away on his latest novel. Shuichi was being unusually quiet, which bothered the novelist. After the incident, the night before Yuki was not sure what to expect of the boy. Maybe Shuichi did remember what had happened, and was upset that he had been lied to.

For some reason Yuki found it stranger for the boy to keep his mouth shut for a few hours, than for him to turn into some type of monster. Well, he always knew there something wrong with the kid. Sighing he saved his work and shut down his laptop. After doing this, he placed the computer on coffee table and lit a cigarette.

After letting the nicotine flow through his system, he wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders and drew him close. He felt the boy melt into his side. Looking over he saw Shuichi's eyes slide shut, worry apparent in his features.

Preparing for the worst he asked, "So, what's wrong Brat?" Shuichi shook his head for a bit before his eyes opened slightly.

"It's nothing, Yuki. I'm just remembering something that happened a while ago. It's pretty hard for me. You understand how that is right." He began to finger a thing silver chain from under his tank top. "I'd rather not talk about it, okay?"

Yuki watched his lover for a moment. The boy was obviously troubled by something. What surprised the novelist most was the fact that Shuichi had not come right out and told him. Shuichi made it his mission to tell the writer everything that happened in his life.

Deciding that the singer was entitled to his own secrets he leaned over to stub out his cigarette in the glass ashtray on the coffee table. "Alright. If there's something you need to tell me, I'll be right here though," He said, breaking character.

Shuichi snuggled into Yuki's chest smiling sadly. He did not like to keep secrets from his lover, preferring that they know everything about one another. However, this was not something that he could easily confess to the novelist. He was grateful that his lover could be so understanding.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

That night Shuichi dreamt of darkness that only voices could pierce. His hands, smaller and more childlike, appeared in the darkness as he held a poorly wrapped present in his hands. He found himself regretting that he had not had it wrapped in the store. Where had that come from? Although he could not see anything, his body still responded to things around him.

"Hurry Shuichi, give the present to her already." Shuichi felt himself being pushed forward by tiny hands. He lifted his arms up and presented the gift to the darkness, a blush forming.

"I don't need your help albino kid!" He replied without control of his voice. He felt the present being taken from him, and his arms dropped back to his sides. He heard the wrapping paper being torn away, his hard work and effort going to waste. Suddenly the noises stopped, and a surprised gasp resounded.

"Shuichi this is-" It was a young girl who spoke. Her voice was quiet, warm, and familiar. "It looks, expensive." He could clearly picture two small pale hands lifting up two silver chains.

"Happy Birthday Hikari," he whispered. "The locket is for you to keep. The other necklace, the one with the really small key is for me. Don't go complaining about how expensive it is either. The price doesn't matter as long as you promise to keep it with you forever and ever."

Suddenly a warm weight flew toward him, and small invisible arms wrapped around him. "Thank you, Oni-chan. I promise I'll take care of it." He felt tears soak into his shirt, and for a few minutes, they stayed like that. With a wavering voice Hikari spoke. "This better not be you trying to weasel your way out of buying me birthday gifts from now on. I'm only ten you know. I've still got lots of birthdays to come."

"Not a chance," Shuichi laughed. "Next year will be even better, just you wait."

Suddenly the warmth pressing into his chest disappeared. An apparition appeared before him. The young Hikari appeared before him. She was soaked in blood, and her skull was cracked wide open. Her piercing eyes were dull. She was obviously dead, yet she seemed to stand with ease.

Slowly the dead girls head rose, damp black hair falling into her face. "You promised you would protect me Shuichi. Why didn't you protect me, Big Brother?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Honestly I myself am the type of person who doesn't move if a hobo sits down next to me. I think I need to grow a pair. Too bad I'm a woman.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own gravitation

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A week. It had been a week since Ryuichi had thrust Kumagoro at her. It had been surprising to say the least. Not only had she found out that her idol had the mentality of a three year old, but that he held some sort of grudge against her.

In the week that she had worked at NG Studios she had been spited by Ryuichi creped out by Tohma, shot at by K, stared at by Bad Luck, and had become the new center of gossip for the staff. She was tempted to rethink her career choice. She was seventeen after all; she had her life ahead of her.

Yet she knew that she could not quit. At least, not yet. She still had a mission to complete. She had successfully located her brother, now she had to find Yasuo. She knew he was still alive, she just did not know where. Three years had passed since she had seen him last, and seven since she last had contact with her brother.

And now after seven long years of waiting, she could not even confront him properly. Although she had managed to get this close to him, there were still so many obstacles in her way. Her job had indeed brought her closer to her brother, but also kept her separated from him. In the end, she was no closer to her goal then when she had started.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Shuichi sighed looking down at the blank page before him. He glared at the plain white computer paper he had been supplied with earlier in the day. When he arrived at work that morning he had been presented with this paper, and had been told that he was not to leave the building until he had come up with new lyrics.

He glanced at his watch. 9:00 p.m. He had spent his entire day staring at a blank sheet of printer paper. What a miserable life he led. Taking pity on his plight, he decided to take a break from doing nothing. He left the room in search of a vending machine. On his way to the elevator, he stopped in front of a studio door that had been left open. From that room a melodic sound emanated.

Someone, a female, was singing. Her voice was pure and soft, the sound of it made Shuichi chest tighten. The words she sang could only heighten the wave of sadness that her voice had washed over Shuichi. Shuichi stood frozen to the spot, unable to break the spell that the bewitching singing had cast on him.

When the singing finally ended Shuichi peered into the room, curious to see whom it was that possessed such incredible talent. Inside the room, other than the usual recording equipment, Hikari sat on a folding chair staring up at the ceiling. She looked sad and alone.

Seeing her there like that made him want to hug her. He wanted comfort her, this person that he knew nothing about. What worried him most were the girl's eyes. They seemed to stare off into the distance, leading her to a place where no one would ever reach her. It scared Shuichi, those eyes that had deadness to them.

"Hey, Hikari." Hikari turned her head to him. She had been so deep in thought that had not noticed Shuichi enter the room. Shuichi attempted to start a conversation. "What are you doing here anyway? It's pretty late."

"I just wanted to get some extra work done. I'll be appearing on stage in a couple of months, did you forget? I'll be opening for your show." Why was it that Shuichi was suddenly taking an interest in her? The only confrontation they'd had so far had been when he gave her a tour of the building.

"Wow. I didn't think there anyone out there besides Seguchi and Fugisaki that would want to stay late and do work," Shuichi laughed. "But it is getting really late, won't your family worry? Are the waiting for you at home, or will someone come to pick you up?" It was purely innocent question; Shuichi was concerned for the girl's safety. After all, it was dangerous for a girl to be out this late on her own.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own gravitation

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The girl looked at him and smiled an eerie smile that chilled Shuichi to his core. "No one's waiting. And no one's coming to get me," she said with a face so frighteningly cheerful it did nothing to mask to cynicism behind her words. "There's no one left who can."

Her words haunted Shuichi even though it had been a week since she had spoken them. They made him feel guilty and rotten to the bone, as though he had done something to wrong her. He had insisted on accompanying her home or at least part of the way there, an offer which she adamantly refused. She insisted it would make for bad press and would do nothing but harm to both of their careers. Shuichi had returned to Bad Luck's recording studio and half-assed some lyrics about a poor, unfortunate fish that became a meal for Doraemon. He paid dearly for that the following morning.

After that he had completed his work properly and had recorded his new song, earning himself a few days off which he had only just begun to enjoy. Luckily his stoic lover had also earned himself some much needed time off after completing his latest literary masterpiece to which he as the author regarded the same respect he would a crappy porno. The two had decided to spend their time together lazing about the house watching rental DVDs and eating takeout.

Eiri watched his lover out of the corner of his eye as the pink haired singer bawled his eyes out over the death of the main character in an Asian action drama whose plot seemed identical to the last four they had watched. Rolling his eyes he stood to go to the bathroom and draw a bath for himself.

After washing himself properly he lowered himself into the tub and sighed looking up at the white celling. The door opened on his right and he turned his head to look at his lover fully dressed in yet another shabby disguise that always seemed to fool people into believing that the singer was just another normal person. Shuichi normal. What a joke.

"I'm gonna head to the store Yuki. You want anything special?"

"Just the usual." The usual consisted of cigarettes, store bought cake, chocolate and beer amongst other things. Shuichi grunted his understanding and was out the front door in seconds. After hearing the door close Yuki relaxed into the bath and drifted into a half sleep remembering when only weeks ago his lover stood in this tub and glared at him with cold crimson eyes. The doorbell then rang rousing the novelist from his reminiscing.

He stood and wrapped a towel around himself, assuming it was Shuichi at the door only just remembering he had forgotten his keys. Cursing idiocy and auto-lock, he opened the door and only barely managed to dodge the blade that was thrust at him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hikari sat in the NG Studio's cafeteria picking her way through her mild curry with equally mild enthusiasm. She swore that rabbit sitting from across from her on the table was watching her with its beady, sown in eyes. She wanted so desperately to smack it and ask it what its problem was, but wisely refrained from doing so. There were people here after all.

She brought it to work after learning that Nittle Grasper would be recording today, fully intending to return it to Ryuichi along with offering an apology for whatever she had done to offend him. She finished her food and returned her tray and dishes to the kitchen. Pausing at a vending machine to buy some canned coffee for herself and the members of the recording team waiting for her upstairs, she met a haggard looking version of Ryuichi Sakuma. Upon seeing Hikari, the older singer bristled and turned to leave stopping mid stride as Hikari caught his sleeve.

" I'd like to offer you my deepest apologies," the girl said bowing. "While I don't know what it is exactly that I have done to offend you so much, I can assure you that if you would only tell me what it is I will work my hardest to correct it. In addition I would like to return this to you," She said holding out the stuffed animal. "This belongs to you, so it is only fitting that it should be in your possession. I hope that from now only we can be on good terms with each other."

Ryuichi watched with slit eyes as the girls bowed once more and held out Kumagoro for him to take. He opened his mouth to speak, ready to lash out at the girl who had stolen from him his dearest friend, and quickly closed it in consideration. Kumagoro wanted to be with Hikari, but she didn't want to be with him. _She_ couldn't hear his voice. Biting back a smile Ryuichi took the rabbit from her and walked past he without so much of a word. The girl looked after him wondering if she had only further offended the older singer.

Rage began to boil within her when she realized she had done absolutely nothing wrong. He had been like this since the moment she met him. She didn't deserve to be treated like this, it wasn't fair to her. Ryuichi was an adult and her senior in the company. He should be the more mature of the two, so why wasn't he? Fighting the anger welling up within her, she walked to the women's restroom, thanking the forces that be for the fact that it was empty and ran some water.

She willed her body to calm itself, forcing herself to quell the fury within her. She looked up at her reflection just in time to see the last vestiges of crimson fade to gold. Sighing she shut off the water and turned to leave when she felt a wave of nausea overcome her. She bent her head low over the sink breathing deeply until she managed to cough up a mass of thick black goo. Sighing once more she ran the water again and wrinkled her nose at the smell of rotting flesh.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuki was wedged between the sink and toilet watching as the blade of a katana was thrust in and out of the bathroom door. 'What a way to go,' he thought to himself. 'Slashed to death naked in your own bathroom by a psychopath stalker with an overrated kitchen knife. The tabloids will eat this up.' The couple had only just moved into this apartment a few short months ago too. Yuki found the western style bathroom much more convenient than the Japanese ones. Shuichi no longer had an excuse when he pissed in the tub and Yuki had more of an argument when he chastised the singer. Eiri'ssharp ears picked up the sound of the sword dropping and waited with baited breath for whatever was next to come.

For a few long moments all the writer could hear was silence and then there were cries of pain. His attacker, who from what he could tell in between dodging and running was a middle aged man, began to howl in agony. His cries seemed more animal than human. Yuki heard the sounds of ripping as the howls amplified in volume. The moans increased in pitch until the writers teeth were vibrating in his jaw and he was seeing double. And then there was silence.

Yuki held his breath, his heart beating a rapid tattoo in his chest. He watches the door anxiously for what seemed like an eternity, and then it feel to pieces.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Shuichi heard the howling for the elevator and was running before the doors had opened fully. He dropped his grocery bags at the door to the apartment and continuing onward until he saw the monster clawing apart the bathroom door. Shuichi called out his lovers name and successfully yet unintentionally drew the monster's attention toward himself.

The thing was terrifying with long curving black horns,sharp thick claws, yellowing pointed teeth and greasy back skin pulled taut over ill proportioned limbs. The monster turned to Shuichi and before the singer could react, slashed his stomach and chest to ribbons.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Noriko rolled her eyes at the overgrown man child who sat cross legged staring triumphantly at his stuffed companion. "Ryu we're done for the day ya know. You can go home whenever you want."

"I know but first Kumagoro has to stop being mad at me."

Rolling her eyes again she said, "Alright, but don't stay too late," and with that she packed her bag and left Ryuichi and Kumagoro alone in the studio.

'_Ryuichi. I have to go. She needs me._'

"Well I need you more."

'_I thought I made it clear that this was going to happen from the moment you first heard my voice. Ryuichi you have to let go._ _You copped with this doll long before I chose to possess it. The time has come where I must leave you, but that doesn't mean we will forever be apart. I will return to you as friend, but I will be wearing a different face. Please rest assured I will not forget you._'

"No."

'_Ryuichi_-'

"No!"

'_Then you leave me no choice. Please forgive me._'

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wow it's been like three years. Wow. Anyway, I'm already working on the next chapter for anyone who still bothers to read this.


End file.
